


sleep trouble

by huggableashton



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Chubby, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: lauren has trouble sleeping, so camila makes a suggestion.





	sleep trouble

Lauren had an issue with falling asleep at night. She would lay in bed for hours, tossing and turning not being able to sleep a wink. And just when her eyes would get heavy enough that she thinks she can _maybe_ get some sleep, it would be morning and time to go to work. She tried everything: counting sheep, noise machines, sleeping pills, etc. 

Camila couldn't stand to see her girlfriend like this - the bags under her eyes became more prominent as the days went by, and she was miserable all the time due to how tired she was. So Camila made a suggestion, one she thought was crazy enough that it just might work, and it went something like this:

_"Have you ever thought of eating before bed? Like maybe a snack?"_

_"Do you think that might work?"_

_"Worth a shot, right?"_

Lauren had agreed, and Camila fixed her a snack right before bed that very night. Lauren did end up getting a bit of sleep, but it still wasn't enough. So the next night she tried eating a little more. It helped more, but still not a full night's rest. And so the next night she found herself eating more, and each night ended up in the portions becoming larger, to the point where she was eating a large meal right before bed. Soon Lauren realized that to get a full night's rest, she needed a full stomach (beyond full, even).

Ever since, Lauren's been much happier. She was getting a full night's rest every night, and she smiled brighter than ever. Camila was ecstatic as well. She was so thrilled that her girlfriend was finally getting the rest she deserved. 

However, of course eating a large meal before bed every night was going to have some sort of affect. Both girls had noticed that Lauren's stomach started to curve outwards, becoming soft. But, they decided that was just a small price to pay. It really wasn't a big deal, and as long as Lauren was sleeping well, what was the issue?

But as the night's went on, Lauren's stomach began to stretch out more, meaning to become full, her meals got larger. Her weight started to pile on like crazy. Her belly started to form a roll around her middle, creating a muffin top over her jeans. She had soft love handles hanging over the sides, and her butt had doubled in size. Her boobs had grown too; they jiggled as they sat on top of her big belly. 

"Cam?" Lauren called from where she was getting dressed in the bedroom. 

"Yeah?" Camila answered as she entered. 

Lauren sighed. "I think I need to go up a couple sizes again."

Camila stared at her girlfriend in awe. The jeans she was wearing were tight around her growing thighs, the seams stretched so tightly that with any movement, they would surely burst. Lauren also wore a button down that couldn't even reach the top of her jeans - her big muffin top was blocking the way, and was hanging out of the top. The buttons stretched far over her belly, skin being exposed between. 

"Wow," was all Camila could say, her mouth dry. 

Lauren stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking, "Is it bad that I like the weight?" 

Camila's eyes locked with the other's. She shook her head. "I really love it. Honestly."

Lauren smiled sheepishly, her cheeks dusted pink as she looked down, only to find she couldn't see her feet due to her large breasts and even larger belly. 

"What do you say we have breakfast and then go to the mall to get you some new clothes?" Camila suggested. 

Lauren nodded. "Sounds good. Although, if I eat in this, I think I'll burst a button." She smirked as she walked past her girlfriend towards the kitchen. 

Camila sighed. "I sure hope so." She whispered to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii!!!
> 
> so, school finishes up this week, and after that I'll have a ton of time to write! please send requests if you have any. :) just give me a person/ship and blurb of what you want!


End file.
